Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: Return of the Witch
by Pookles
Summary: This is my take on what Akiza's character development would've looked like if the creators didn't completely throw out the original story for Season 2. Light Faithshipping ahead.
1. Chapter 1

Pookles: Okay so since I have a lot of stories that I can't even read anymore because they're so bad, I'm gonna start posting chapters of this new story.

Luna: Cool.

Pookles: So this story is essentially my take on what Akiza's character development should have been like if they'd kept the original story for season 2.

Luna: Pookles doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

* * *

"C'mon Akiza!" Molly exclaimed as she dragged her classmate down the hallway. "It'll be fun!"

"How could it be fun?" Akiza snapped. "I have so many terrible memories associated with that place!"

"I do too, but Crow said that remembering the past makes us stronger right?" Molly said with a smile as she finished dragging Akiza to where their runners were parked.

"Then take him with you!"

Molly was another Blackwing duelist and one of Akiza's only friends from the Arcadia Movement. She decided to attend Duel Academy with Akiza after the organization fell apart and they now lived comfortable lives as best friends at the Izinski Estate.

* * *

Despite her earlier protests, Akiza and Molly sped through the city toward the ruins of the Arcadia Movement headquarters. Molly was enjoying the thrill of the ride while Akiza's heart pounded louder and louder the closer they got.

The area was still condemned by Security, with barriers all around the area to prevent people from entering.

Molly already had a card in hand, "I summon Blackwing-Leia the Night Sky!"

A bird with wings like the stars appeared and Akiza followed suit.

"Rose Tentacles, lend Leia a hand," Akiza called as she summoned her own monster.

The two monsters pulled the barricade from its braces and tossed it to the side before they were recalled. Molly and Akiza quickly made their way inside and hid their runners in the shallow part of the garage that had remained in tact.

Still dressed in their Duel Academy uniforms underneath their riding suits and duel disks and decks secured to their arms, they climbed up one of the piles of rubble to a hole in the ceiling.

"Oh hey, it's the lobby," Molly commented as she turned to help Akiza up.

The lobby always felt cramped and cold; it was supposed to so it would drive away nosy officials and reporters. But the ceiling having caved in right on top of the front desk made it that much more uncomfortable.

"We should be careful not to disturb anything," Akiza began after a moment. "Or else this whole place could come crashing down."

"Why is it still standing in the first place?" Molly thought aloud as they carefully picked their way across the main floor toward one of the stairwells. "It's such a hazard to be here, so why not demolish it and replace it with something else?"

Akiza shrugged as she pushed a chunk of debris out of the way, "Good question."

They began their way up the stairwell; using their powers to jump the larger gaps that were missing, and made it about halfway up the building before they couldn't even see the upper portion of the stairs anymore.

"This is the level that the building collapsed at," Akiza thought out loud as she jumped for the stairwell door and pushed it open.

Molly followed once Akiza was through and they could hear birds chirping. Upon looking upward they saw a large hole in the ceiling.

"Hey isn't Sayer's office on this floor?" Molly asked after a moment.

Akiza looked around, trying to find something that reminded her what floor she was on. She saw a shattered vase of wilted roses and nodded slowly.

"Well let's go snoop around," Molly encouraged her, carefully picking her way over the pile that led to the little that remained of Sayer's office.

"Didn't Carly get killed when she tried to do that?" Akiza commented nonchalantly as she followed.

"Then you'll have to fight me when I become a Dark Signer," Molly teased her.

Akiza rolled her eyes as she strolled around the ruined statue collection that Sayer once called an office, but behind the wall next to one of the bookcases had collapsed, revealing another room.

Molly's voice came from inside, "Akiza get in here!"

The signer carefully made her way over and ducked inside the room. Books were scattered everywhere; some stuck under the rubble.

"Do you have any idea what Iliaster is?" Molly asked as she read through one of the books, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

Akiza blinked slowly, "Yusei's mentioned it a few times, but it's never sounded like something good. Maybe we should bring some of this stuff back with us."

"Hey I found your file!" Molly exclaimed as she began eagerly reading through it.

"Gimme that!" Akiza snapped as she tore it from her hands, but as she did so, two duel monsters cards fell out.

The signer reached down to pick them up and looked them over.

"Queen Angel of Roses, and Fallen Angel of Roses…" She read aloud, then turned to the page the cards fell out of.

"What does it say?" Molly asked, trying to read over her shoulder.

"It took a long time but I finally did it." Akiza read out loud. "I found a way to connect someone's mind with cards. This would make the task of controlling an entire army child's play by comparison. The only issue I still have is that some of my psychics -Akiza especially- seem to require more than one card to be completely controlled. I am not sure if this is the result of how strong her powers are, or if there is some dormant personality issue."

"What the hell does that mean?" Molly asked. "He said he fused your heart with those cards?"

"I don't know," Akiza answered as she gently rested her hand over her heart. "My heart has always felt like my own...It doesn't feel missing."

Molly suddenly shivered, "Let's pack up these books and get going. I'm starting to get a bad feeling."

Akiza nodded and slotted the cards into her deck before helping Molly collect most of the books, and got the hell out.

* * *

Unsure of what to make of it all, they decided to stop by the garage for their normal study session, but with now more interesting topics.

"Hello?" Akiza called as she pushed open the door to the garage.

"Hey Akiza!" Crow greeted them. "And Molly too! What brings you guys here?"

The pair exchanged a glance. "We found some stuff you guys might wanna see," They replied in unison.

* * *

Pookles: Thanks for reading guys! Make sure to leave me a review to let me know what you think!

Luna: Please review, follow, and favorite!


	2. Chapter 2

Pookles: Here's Chapter 2! I haven't taken an inventory of how many awful stories I've written, so this story currently has a very lose plot and an indefinite number of future chapters.

Luna: Pookles doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

* * *

"It always creeps me out when you guys do that," Crow commented as they began sorting books onto a table.

Jack and Bruno soon came downstairs to join them, both glancing quizzically at each other for a moment.

"What are we doing?" Jack asked as he picked up one of the books.

"Unravelling the secrets of Iliaster," Molly answered mysteriously.

Jack scoffed, "Why isn't Yusei or Sherry here then? They're the ones that care about this stuff."

"They're probably out getting into trouble together," Crow said nonchalantly and Akiza punched him in the arm, her cheeks slightly red.

"Someone should probably call them then," Akiza replied nonchalantly. "To make sure that they didn't get captured again and to share this stuff with them."

Crow slowly nodded and went to go call Yusei while Akiza sat down on the floor with her file, and a few books that Sayer had written notes in on witchcraft and something he called "mind-binding."

Akiza took the time to read through her entire file, and learned three key things. 1) She was the strongest psychic Sayer had, and was even stronger than Sayer himself. 2) That he'd bound her mind to the two cards that had fallen out of her file. And 3) That Sayer believed she had powers beyond the current understanding of what psychics were.

Akiza sat back for a moment against Molly's legs and rested her head in her friend's lap.

"What's up?" Molly asked as she put her book aside.

"I'm stronger than he was," Akiza said nonchalantly. "I always have been."

Molly's eyes widened for a moment while Crow looked over at the book in Akiza's lap.

"Stronger than who?" He asked.

"Sayer," The two girls answered in unison.

They had Jack's attention now, "I thought Sayer was supposed to be the strongest of you psychics."

"I thought so too," Akiza answered, not meeting his gaze.

"What do your powers have to do with Iliaster?" Bruno asked.

Akiza shrugged, "Nothing, hopefully. We found my file along with this stuff about Iliaster, so I just brought it along."

"Where did you guys even get this stuff anyway?" Bruno asked again. "All of it is marked 'Classified' and not to be read by anyone outside of Security."

Suddenly Yusei and Sherry drove into the garage, and Akiza immediately went back to her reading; opting to ignore her friend and his new friend to avoid confrontation.

Akiza had a serious problem with Sherry. It wasn't a romantic issue like Jack and Crow believed and often teased her about, but it was more of a loyalty issue. She was worried that Sherry would be able to offer Yusei something that she and the rest of Team 5D's wouldn't be able to. He's left them all behind to save the world on his own before, and they all knew that didn't turn out well. But Sherry tempting him into leaving them again was something that was on the forefront of Akiza's mind these days. Her heart knew that Yusei would never leave the team behind and go duel for her, but her mind also knew that she could keep tempting him with these promises of new information. They'd already gotten in trouble before, and they didn't show any signs of slowing down.

With this, Akiza knew she could keep Yusei in one place for a while.

While Molly explained what was going on, Yusei sat down next to Akiza and grabbed a book.

"So where did you guys get this stuff?" Yusei asked, almost startling Akiza out of her reading trance.

"The Arcadia Movement," Akiza and Molly answered in unison.

Crow visibly shuddered, "Damn, stop doing that! It's so creepy!"

Molly rolled her eyes and Akiza went back to reading while Yusei just blinked in surprise.

"You went back to the Arcadia Movement? Why?"

"Molly thought it would be fun to sift through the shattered memories and instead we found something useful," Akiza answered without looking up.

"I heard stories about the Arcadia Movement," Sherry began as she tossed one of the books to the side. "That they're liars and kidnappers who tear children away from their families."

Akiza visibly bristled at this but Sherry didn't seem to notice. Molly in response gently rubbed Akiza's back with her foot.

"The Arcadia Movement never forcibly took anyone," Yusei spoke clearly. "While their leader was quite the liar, the members didn't know they were being manipulated."

Akiza calmed down significantly when she heard this and turned back to her file, and the cards in her hand.

"Where'd you get those?" Yusei asked, glancing over at her lap.

Akiza didn't respond and Molly had a gloomy expression. "We found them in his office. They apparently have some connection to Akiza's mind," The latter answered.

Yusei went silent and cast a worried glance at Akiza, that the woman didn't see.

"You two were members of this organization?" Sherry asked after a moment.

Molly nodded slowly while Akiza continued to ignore everyone. Jack and Crow were now watching Akiza closely and wondering how much patience she had for the blonde woman today.

"Doesn't that make you criminals then?" Sherry continued. "What was it...guilt by association?"

Molly was glaring at her now and Akiza was paying attention, but chose to remain calm as she met Sherry's eyes.

"Molly and I haven't done anything nearly as heinous as what you've done to people."

The room was now quieter than a church, and Akiza held Sherry's gaze with no hesitation and no fear. Yusei looked between the two and wanted them to get along, but neither was being receptive.

"Do we need to duel this out?" Sherry asked with a stern tone.

"You need to be put in your place," Akiza answered coldly.

The group made their way out to the highways and Yusei pulled up next to Akiza.

"She's on our side Akiza," He told her. "We shouldn't be fighting like this."

"How do you know that?" Akiza answered nonchalantly. "It could be Iliaster sent her to distract us and tear us apart."

Yusei didn't have an answer for her, "I wish you two could get along."

"I refuse to get along with someone who won't show me respect," Akiza cut him off, her tone dangerously low.

Yusei dropped back and Sherry matched speeds with Akiza to start the duel.

"She's right you know," Jack told Yusei. "What reason do we have to trust her?"

Yusei didn't answer as the girls led the way into the duel lane.

"Duel!"

"I'll go first," Sherry began. "I summon Fleur Synchron in defense mode."

* * *

Fleur Synchron Lv. 2

ATK: 400

DEF: 200

* * *

The small seedling tumbled out onto the track as a facedown appeared on the field.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn," Sherry finished.

"My move then," Akiza spoke with measured confidence. "I summon Rose Witch in attack mode."

* * *

Sherry LP: 4000 SPC:1

Akiza LP: 4000 SPC: 1

* * *

Rose Witch Lv. 4

ATK: 1600

DEF: 1000

* * *

The colorful card appeared on the field and Akiza immediately went in, "Rose Witch attacks Fleur Synchron."

The tiny seedling was destroyed and Sherry smirked, "I activate my trap, Petal Messenger! When you destroy a monster on my field I get to return the attacking monster to your hand."

Rose Witch disappeared and Akiza took placed the card back in her hand.

"When Fallen Angel of Roses is in my hand and a monster on the field is returned to my hand, I can special summon her," Akiza spoke clearly.

A violet angel descended from the sky, with long hair, a thorn whip, and wearing the same mask Akiza used to wear as the Black Rose Witch.

* * *

Fallen Angel of Roses Lv. 7

ATK: 2400

DEF: 1300

* * *

Sherry scowled and Akiza remained indifferent, "I end my turn."

"I draw!" Sherry shouted.

* * *

Sherry LP: 4000 SPC: 2

Akiza LP: 4000 SPC: 2

* * *

"I summon Horse of the Floral Knights!"

* * *

Horse of the Floral Knights Lv. 3

ATK: 400

DEF: 800

* * *

"Next I activate the Speed Spell - Summon Speeder, to summon Sacred Knight's Spearholder from my hand," Sherry continued.

* * *

Sacred Knight's Spearholder Lv. 2

ATK: 800

DEF: 400

* * *

"I place one card face down and end my turn," Sherry finished.

Akiza raised an eyebrow, "If you can't summon Centaur Mina until your next turn, then why bother summoning the pieces now?"

Sherry turned, "What?"

"If Speed Fusion can be used with monsters in your hand then what's the point to summoning them?" Akiza asked.

Sherry was silent.

"You're too predictable," Akiza finished. "I draw."

* * *

Sherry LP: 4000 SPC: 3

Akiza LP: 4000 SPC: 3

* * *

"I summon Rose Witch from my hand," Akiza began. "And when Rose Witch is used to summon a Plant-Type monster, it can be used as two tributes. Come forth, Queen Angel of Roses!"

* * *

Queen Angel of Roses Lv. 7

ATK: 2400

DEF: 1300

* * *

A pink and red angel descended from the sky once again, carrying a lance and shield, and also wearing the same mask as her counterpart.

"I activate Queen Angel of Roses' special ability," Akiza continued. "Once per turn I can destroy the monster on the field with the lowest attack points. I destroy Horse of the Floral Knights."

The monster left the field after a blast from the angel's lance and Sherry sprung into action.

"I activate the Eye for an Eye trap!" She called. "When your monster destroys a monster on my field with an ability, I can destroy one monster on the field. I choose your Queen Angel of Roses."

The angel left the field as quickly as she came, but Akiza didn't look fazed.

"I activate Fallen Angel of Roses' special ability," She began. "When Queen Angel of Roses leaves the field, Fallen Angel of Roses gains the attack points of every plant-type monster in my graveward."

* * *

Fallen Angel of Roses

ATK: 2400 6400

* * *

"What?!" Sherry shouted.

"I'm guessing your trap card was to destroy my other angel as well?" Akiza inquired. "Too bad it won't save you from the damage calculation. Fallen Angel of Roses, attack Sacred Knight's Spearholder."

The empowered angel lashed out with her whip and destroyed the pitiful excuse of a monster along with the rest of Sherry's life points.

* * *

Sherry LP: 0

Winner: Akiza

* * *

The group came to a stop and Sherry turned to face Akiza, "I understand it now. This is your turf."

"I don't care if you're here or not," Akiza cut her off. "You need to treat people with respect. I don't tolerate people who are intentionally insensitive to the feelings of others."

Sherry smirked and looked away.

"Just because you've hit rock bottom doesn't mean you have to take others down with you," Akiza said dangerously. "If you try this again, I won't give you the option of dueling to save yourself."

Sherry met Akiza's glare with anger and the rest of the group suddenly became worried that it would come to physical blows.

The blonde woman took this as her signal to leave and did so as Akiza watched her go. The female signer woman spun her runner around and made for the nearest exit back onto the highway; with the rest of the group following closely behind.

"That was awesome Akiza!" Molly shouted as she pulled up next to her.

"Truly a powerful display," Jack commented.

"Thanks," Akiza answered. "Do you guys still want to study Iliaster tonight? Or do you want Molly and I to grab our stuff and go?"

Crow laughed, "And pass up having you treat us to dinner? Hell no! C'mon back with us."

Akiza nodded and cast a glance at Yusei, who was staring at her intently.

"What?" Akiza asked.

Her question shocked him out of his trance, "Nothing."

* * *

Pookles: Thanks for reading guys! I know my duels are shitty and I make up my own cards and effects, but the ones that already exist within the realm of the anime will hopefully be used correctly.

Luna: Remember to review, follow, and favorite!


	3. Chapter 3

Pookles: Short chapter incoming! I had a hard time transitioning since the whole duel with Sherry was a tangent I went on...

Luna: You need to stop doing that.

Pookles: Yeah I know. BUT BACK TO THE PLOT.

Luna: Pookles doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

Once they arrived back at the garage, Akiza ordered pizza and went back to reading her file. Yusei eventually joined her on the couch and she pretended not to notice him while everyone else quietly exited the room to give them the space they needed to talk.

"That was a great duel Akiza," Yusei complimented her.

"I'd rather you get to the point of why you're angry with me," She said coldly without looking up. "It's not like you to sugarcoat things."

Yusei visibly frowned, while Akiza continued to not look at him, "Why do you not like her?"

"She has no respect for me or Molly and she's using her powers to manipulate you into hating me," Akiza answered nonchalantly.

"How do you know she's a psychic?" Yusei asked, his tone softening.

"Psychics are often put off by the energy of another psychic," Akiza continued. "While misery loves company, our powers are more like magnets that attract psychics and repel others. We instinctively don't like how her energy feels when she's present."

"Why didn't you tell me this until now?"

"Because I didn't know it for sure until I dueled her. I felt it when she destroyed Queen Angel of Roses."

Yusei was quiet for a few moments, "How do you know she is manipulating me?"

"What else would she be doing here? Doesn't she still want you on her team?"

"She does but I thought she understood that I won't leave Team 5D's."

"She's probably wearing you down. Sayer told me that I was unique for a plant duelist because many use the fragrances of their flowers as a way to mentally reprogram their targets. Because you're so strong willed, it's taking a lot longer than she probably anticipated."

"I'm not understanding any of this," Yusei said in exasperation.

"Do you want a full lecture?" Akiza asked.

"Yes, but not today," Yusei answered.

They sat in silence for a while while Crow and Bruno peeked into the room from their hiding spots to see if it was safe.

"Are you still mad at me?" Akiza asked.

Yusei shook his head, "No. I don't think I could ever hate you." He reached out to pull her into a hug. "I believe what you said about Sherry manipulating me, but I would like to see proof eventually."

"Can do," Akiza answered.

The others slowly began to reenter the room and Akiza stood to answer the door for the pizzas. She took a piece for herself before setting them on the table and returning to her seat beside Yusei.

Yusei put his arm around her again; a gesture which Akiza greatly accepted and leaned into him.

"Did you file tell you anything about your powers?" He asked after a minute.

"The only thing that stood out was that I cause the ener-D in machines to fluctuate if I'm not controlling my power properly," Akiza noted. "He alluded to the fact that I had absolutely no way to control the power and that he had no idea how to teach me to control it."

"No offence but was Sayer ever teaching you how to control your power?"Jack asked. "He never stepped in when you were going wild at the Fortune Cup."

"He was," Akiza answered. "I'd like to see you try doing it with a million people calling you a witch."

"Our powers are always tied to our emotions," Molly added. "They weaken when we're not feeling that emotion. For example, Sayer was pissed at Akiza for a long time after the Fortune Cup because she wasn't angry anymore."

"Why?" Yusei asked.

"Because you showed me that people other than Sayer had the capacity to understand and to care about me," Akiza answered without meeting his eyes. "I was still frustrated, but I wasn't as angry as I had been in the past."

Yusei rubbed her side and Akiza let out a breath while everyone else just quizzically watched the pair. In the past, neither of them seemed remotely interested in physical contact outside of congratulatory handshakes. Sure Akiza had a crush on Yusei, but Jack and Crow saw her slowly getting over it as of late.

So the whole situation perplexed everyone else in the room, and they all wondered if what would happen after, would merit pointing it out to them. They all seemed to agree to not tell them, and went back to eating their pizza.

Suddenly Akiza froze and Yusei looked down at her, "What's wrong?"

"I should probably leave the city for a while," Akiza said suddenly.

"Why?" Molly asked, but the second she did she realized it as well.

"If I lose control too close to that reactor, I might cause another Zero Reverse," Akiza answered strenly.

The room went silent and Akiza started toward her runner, "Tell Grieger I'm coming to visit."

"Why him?" Jack asked.

"Because if I'm out practicing on the Nazca Lines, I won't be able to hurt anyone," She answered before putting on her helmet.

Yusei stood, "I'll go with you."

Jack stood, "Me too."

"Me three! I want to see these lines!" Crow exclaimed.

"You guys should probably take the twins with you too," Molly suggested.

Akiza just stared at them, "I'm going to stay out there until I can control this. It could take months that you guys need to train."

Yusei frowned, "I don't think I'd feel comfortable with you out there alone."

"If anyone can take on the forces of evil and win Yusei, it's me," She answered.

Jack and Crow were just now staring at Yusei. Had they heard jealousy? It couldn't be.

"If it gets close to the WRGP, I'll come back," Yusei told her, even though he was willing to miss the tournament completely if it meant protecting his friend and the city.

"Fine," She said after a long moment.

Crow elbowed Jack and whispered, "You should go to keep an eye on them. I'll watch the kids."

* * *

Pookles: And that's the chapter! I promise more plot soon. I just really hate Sherry.

Luna: That's like the only opinion you have about this show that hasn't changed.

Pookles: You might be right.

Luna: Please review, follow, and favorite!


End file.
